Mitochondrial Genome
The mitochondrial genome is a compact yet critical sequence of nucleic acids. Mitochondrial DNA, or “mtDNA”, comprises a small genome of 16,569 nucleic acid base pairs (bp) (Anderson et al., 1981; Andrews et al., 1999) in contrast to the immense nuclear genome of 3.3 billion bp (haploid). Its genetic complement is substantially smaller than that of its nuclear cell mate (0.0005%). However, individual cells carry anywhere from 103 to 104 mitochondria depending on specific cellular functions (Singh and Modica-Napolitano 2002). Communication or chemical signalling routinely occurs between the nuclear and mitochondrial genomes (Sherratt et al., 1997). Moreover, specific nuclear components are responsible for the maintenance and integrity of mitochondrial sequences (Croteau et al., 1999). All mtDNA genomes in a given individual are identical due to the clonal expansion of mitochondria within the ovum, once fertilization has occurred. However mutagenic events can induce sequence diversity reflected as somatic mutations. These mutations may accumulate in different tissues throughout the body in a condition known as heteroplasmy.
Mitochondrial Proteome
About 3,000 nuclear genes are required to construct, operate and maintain mitochondria, with only thirty-seven of these coded by the mitochondrial genome, indicating heavy mitochondrial dependence on nuclear loci. The mitochondrial genome codes for a complement of 24 genes, including 2 rRNAs and 22 tRNAs that ensure correct translation of the remaining 13 genes which are vital to electron transport (see FIG. 1). The mitochondrial genome is dependent on seventy nuclear encoded proteins to accomplish the oxidation and reduction reactions necessary for this vital function, in addition to the thirteen polypeptides supplied by the mitochondrial genome. Both nuclear and mitochondrial proteins form complexes spanning the inner mitochondrial membrane and collectively generate 80-90% of the chemical fuel adenosine triphosphate, or ATP, required for cellular metabolism. In addition to energy production, mitochondria play a central role in other metabolic pathways as well. A critical function of the mitochondria is mediation of cell death, or apoptosis (see Green and Kroemer, 2005). Essentially, there are signal pathways which permeabilize the outer mitochondrial membrane, or in addition, the inner mitochondrial membrane as well. When particular mitochondrial proteins are released into the cytosol, non-reversible cell death is set in motion. This process highlights the multi-functional role that some mitochondrial proteins have. These multi-tasking proteins suggest that there are other mitochondrial proteins as well which may have alternate functions.
Mitochondrial Fusion Transcriptome
The mitochondrial genome is unusual in that it is a circular, intron-less DNA molecule. The genome is interspersed with repeat motifs which flank specific lengths of sequences. Sequences between these repeats are prone to deletion under circumstances which are not well understood. Given the number of repeats in the mitochondrial genome, there are many possible deletions. The best known example is the 4977 “common deletion.” This deletion has been associated with several purported conditions and diseases and is thought to increase in frequency with aging (Dai et al., 2004; Ro et al., 2003; Barron et al., 2001; Lewis et al., 2000; Muller-Hocker, 1998; Porteous et al., 1998) (FIG. 4). The current thinking in the field of mitochondrial genomics is that mitochondrial deletions are merely deleterious by-products of damage to the mitochondrial genome by such agents as reactive oxygen species and UVR. (Krishnan et al 2008, Nature Genetics). Further, though it is recognized that high levels of mtDNA deletions can have severe consequences on the cell's ability to produce energy in the form of ATP as a result of missing gene sequences necessary for cellular respiration, it is not anticipated that these deleted mitochondrial molecules may be a component of downstream pathways, have an intended functional role, and possibly may be more aptly viewed as alternate natural forms of the recognized genes of the mitochondria as has been anticipated by the Applicant.
The sequence dynamics of mtDNA are important diagnostic tools. Mutations in mtDNA are often preliminary indicators of developing disease. For example, it has been demonstrated that point mutations in the mitochondrial genome are characteristic of tumour foci in the prostate. This trend also extends to normal appearing tissue both adjacent to and distant from tumour tissue (Parr et al. 2006). This suggests that mitochondrial mutations occur early in the malignant transformation pathway.
For example, the frequency of a 3.4 kb mitochondrial deletion has excellent utility in discriminating between benign and malignant prostate tissues (Maki et al. 2008).
Mitochondrial fusion transcripts have been reported previously in the literature, first in soybeans (Morgens et al. 1984) and then later in two patients with Kearns-Sayre Syndrome, a rare neuromuscular disorder (Nakase et al 1990). Importantly, these transcripts were not found to have (or investigated regarding) association with any human cancers.